Divine Beauty
by aishiteru-ariel
Summary: Accepting Koenma's offer Yusuke and his comrades shelter Kamiya, princess of the heavenly Niwaharu Realm whose kingdom was attacked by the Divinity,a powerful being with unusual powers. What lies ahead for Kamiya as they unlock the secrets of her Kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own those marvelous characters Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, or Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can say that I proudly own Kamiya.**

**Chapter 1**

How could one go about describing its caliber? A being that can permanently connect the human world with the spirit world, rupturing another separate supernatural plane of a mysterious essence. A place, a being, a figure that Koenma knew little of.

The stressed Koenma leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, head resting on the peak of his seat. Yusuke crossed his arms and faced Kuwabara. He felt the pain of giving Koenma useless information. An eerie silence still rested upon them.

"Urameshi, I guess we shall call this a day," Koenma stood, though his head was still bowed. A decision hard to make. How could he just leave this important case unsolved?

Botan urgently rushed in, a young maiden followed behind her. She moved with elegance and grace as Botan hastily moved about.

"Lord Koenma, there is urgent news!" Botan exclaimed as if her uneasy demeanor wasn't enough. "In the Niwaharu realm - "

"Lord Koenma," the maiden interrupted slightly bowing. "My kingdom has been infiltrated by lesser beings."

"Lesser beings…" Yusuke murmured glancing at Kuwabara, but the carrot top was much too subdued in the girl's beauty.

"My father is missing, and I no longer rule my kingdom as safe," she continued. "I do not trust any of my servants at the time. I need a safe haven for the time being, either until my father is found, the culprits captured, or until my marriage for my kingdom can fulfilled."

Kuwabara finally made sense of the words the maiden was speaking. "Marriage??? Kingdom???" he exclaimed "You're royalty!?"

"This is Princess Kamiya," Koenma explained. "Forgive me for my rudeness." Yusuke and Kuwabara bowed, acknowledging Kamiya's presence. Kamiya slightly bowed at the two, then returned her gaze to Koenma.

"Now, what do I do?" she asked. Koenma took a pause to think then looked over at the spirit detective and his comrade.

"I give you, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara" he began nodding in the two boys' direction. Kamiya gave an odd look at the humans, then at Koenma. "Yes," Koenma nodded, "they are humans. But I trust them with your life; they have other comrades – demon comrades. Until I can figure out what is going on with your kingdom. Your life is of most importance right now that is why I cannot leave you in the demon plane."

"Very well," Kamiya nodded towards Koenma then focused her attention to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

A small yawn escaped the princess as she followed behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, who seemed to be aimlessly wandering around town. Make a right, then a left, another right, a sudden turn down an alley; such was annoying to Kamiya. Kuwabara looked back at the now highly irritated princess.

"Where are you idiots taking me?" she snapped. "We've been walking for about twenty minutes!"

"To Kurama's house," Yusuke hissed back, on the border line of snapping on the princess. "We just can't prance around town with a girl in a kimono, so kiss off!" Kamiya frowned at the tone Yusuke struck.

"Incompetent humans," she muttered crossing her arms. "I could kill you if I really wanted to." – sound familiar?

"She seemed so much nicer when with Koenma," Kuwabara thought "Why the change?"

"We're here Snips," Yusuke submitted pushing Kamiya in front of the door. "Meet your new home." Kamiya pulled away from Yusuke's touch as the door opened. Awe struck her face as a red head assembled in the doorway.

"Yusuke?" the confused Kurama puzzled over words.

"I'll explain." Yusuke pushed Kamiya and himself in. Though this time Kamiya was too subdued into that red head to complain to Yusuke. Kurama smiled as he met the wide eyes of Kamiya, she looked away as her faced burned red. That red hair, that gaze, that tempting smile, all characteristics her missing father shared.

"Your name?" Kurama asked as he greeted her, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in to his home.

"Kamiya," she spoke looking away. Staying straight at him was as if staring into the face of her father. Kurama moved a single strand of Kamiya's jet black hair, gently cradling her chin, bringing her face to look at him. Kamiya's eyes began to swell with tears.

"I – I need to rest!" she stamped out, moments from crying.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and now Hiei sat assembled in the living room. A long silence sat with them, though it was rather obvious what they all were thinking about – the princess.

"She had some serious mood swings," Yusuke stated denting the silence.

"Must be PMSing," Kuwabara teased.

Yusuke laughed, while Kuwabara snorted attempting to hold back his laughter. Hiei berated himself glancing over at Yusuke and Kuwabara – why was he stuck with such dumb comrades – while Kurama made his way to the kitchen, beginning to make a pot of tea.

"Not so loud!" Kurama hushed. "You'll wake her up." A second's time of silence passed between the boys, but moments trailed on with Kuwabara and Yusuke's stupidity lingering in the air.

"I'll kill myself if this continues," Hiei snapped. "_I'll_ wake her up myself!" Just as Hiei stood to his feet, they all heard footsteps in the hall.

"Ah, she's awake!" Kurama exclaimed. The boys' eyes stared glued at the dark hall, as they watched the small figure of the princess maker her way to the living room. It was only their second time laying eyes on her, and in Hiei's case, his first.

Her small body was well hidden, wrapped in a black and creamed colored kimono. Her silky black hair trailed down her back, beautifully complimenting her hazel eyes. Kamiya squinted her eyes, as the living room light made them uneasy. Yusuke and Kuwabara felt their hearts throb as Kamiya moved a strand of her dark hair, revealing more of her delicate porcelain skin. A faint smile formed on Kurama's lips, as he noticed Hiei suddenly look away.

"Well good evening, Kamiya," Kurama spoke holding a cup of tea to his lips.

"Good evening," she replied with little hesitation trying to remember the red head's name. She remained silent as her mind trailed on, she then looked away to play off her absentmindedness.

The ever so gorgeous red head remained with a smile in his face, motioning for the maiden to make her way to him. Kamiya took his offer and joined him over a cup of tea; compared to the rest of her newly appointed body guards, he was the only sane looking one.

"You're a very pretty man," Kamiya spoke aloud, thought the comment was something that she meant to keep to herself. A sheepish smile followed the comment, trying to pay off her rude remark. A small snort came from Hiei as he overheard the girl and noticed a blush adorn Kurama's cheeks.

"Flirting and they just met…" Hiei looked elsewhere. Perhaps jealous was the key behind Hiei's cold behavior towards the princess and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara trotted over to the kitchen to delve, once again, in the princess's unnatural beauty.

"I'm Kuwabara," the carrot top exclaimed holding out his hand.

"I just met you about 3 hours ago," Kamiya spoke only glancing at the boy. "Are you that stupid to believe that I can forget such a tall dumb founded boy?" Kamiya looked away after her comment, now ignoring the presence of both Kuwabara and Yusuke. A puzzled look loomed their faces. Her remark even caught the attention of the aloof Hiei, he sneered; she was just as cold hearted as he.

"Cute but…" Yusuke stopped. There was no word that would come to mind to embody the rudeness of the maiden. Kamiya stood to her feet, removing herself from the room.

"Kamiya?" Kurama called for her to return.

"I'd rather risk my life in the demon plane, trying to figure out what happened to my father and kingdom that sit here with a bunch of lesser creatures!" she barked marching out of the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara both jolted from their seats, ready to retrieve Kamiya, and bring her back to the house before she wandered too far.

"No wait!" Kurama objected. "Leave her be. She needs time to pull herself together."

"She just can't talk trash then leave!" Yusuke bellowed. "Princess or not she's a pain in the ass!"

"And she just can't wander in the city," Kuwabara added, "She'll catch the attention of some serious punks." Kurama placed down his cup of tea, and sighed heavily.

"With that attitude she deserves to be lost," Hiei muttered amongst himself. Though the words were only contradicting his own behavior; Hiei muttered about one's attitude being too cocky; irony in itself. He jumped into a tree and sat along a branch looking over the landscape of the park. He wasn't really looking for the princess, babysitting was not in his job criteria. Kurama approached the tree that held Hiei.

"Hiei-san, any luck?" he questioned leaning against the bark. Hiei glanced down at the red head then stood up on the branch.

"Despite the distance cries of a helpless girl, I know nothing."

"Hiei?" Kurama looked up at Hiei to see if he was being sarcastic and teasing him about Kamiya's whereabouts. "H-Hiei?" he called out once again. Kurama paused for a second. Hiei was no longer in the tree, but instead standing next to him. "Where is she?" Kurama sighed. Hiei pointed to the sand surrounded jungle gym.

"Kamiya!" Kurama call as he jogged towards the children's playground, Hiei followed sluggishly behind. "Kamiya?" Kurama's soft tone lulled Kamiya into more tears. The red head peered into one of the many holes that covered the spherical dome. He tried to squeeze himself into the vacant space provided within the play gym but stopped, he was little too big, which made him wonder how Kamiya even got inside.

"Hiei?"

"No."

"But Hiei…" a much softer tone addressed him this time.

"I am not going in there," Hiei stated backing away from the child's play item. "Just wait for Urameshi to show up."

"Even if he did, it wouldn't matter," Kurama objected. "You're the smallest." Hiei continued to object. Crawl into a child's play toy and yet calm down a wailing girl; that too was not in his job criteria.

"No objections!" Kurama demanded "You are going inside!"

Shortly after Kurama and Hiei's brief struggle, Yusuke and Kuwabara too wandered upon Kamiya's where-abouts. Kurama leaned his head into a small hole provided by the jungle gym.

"How's it going Hiei?" he questioned, that tone clearly showing that superiority he had over Hiei. Hiei sneered back.

"She won't shut up." An almost defeated tone lingered within the words.

"You have to comfort her, y'know," Yusuke added. Hiei hesitated for a moment, unsure of the whole concept of comfort. He looked up at the staring eyes of his peers that honestly seemed to be seeking joy out of his situation. Another moment of hesitation crossed Hiei before he scooted closer to the princess. He looked back at Kurama for guidance. The red head motioned for him to move closer, demonstrating on the now weirded out Yusuke, he suggested Hiei to stroke her hair. Hiei looked confused, but carried out Kurama's wishes.

"Quit crying," Hiei submitted, though his voice carried a rash tone, contradicting his gentle touch. Kamiya lowered the sleeves of her kimono that hid her crying face. A moment enveloped them both; Hiei stared bewildered as the cold, wet gentle eyes of the princess captivated him. Tears continued to pour from her hazel orbs, but her sobs subsided into nothing but mere sniffles. 'Is this weakness?' Hiei questioned himself. He felt a strong force from the lonely look reflected within Kamiya's eyes drawing him near. 'Why does my heart yearn for her?' Hiei looked back at his staring comrades. Yusuke and Kuwabara, specifically, appeared astonished at what appeared as Hiei's "sweet side." Hiei berated their looks and that weakness inside him.

"Come on," he hissed. "Let's get out of this piece of junk." Kamiya followed behind Hiei.

"Gomen nasai!" the princess wailed as Yusuke assisted her out of the hole. "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean anything, my words were all lies." Kurama knelt in front of Kamiya, caressing her porcelain skin.

"I know," he stated planting a kiss on her forehead, "Let's get you back to the house."

END: Chapter 1/

**Author's Note**

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I believe it's a little long, but this fanfic is one of the many reasons I haven't updated my Prince of Tennis fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. With your criticism I will try to improve my ideas and writing. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own those marvelous characters Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, or Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can say that I proudly own Kamiya.**

**Chapter 2**

"There was something captivating…" Hiei spoke to Kurama. "Her eyes looked so confused." Kurama nodded taking in Hiei's words.

"So what happened in there?" Kuwabara teased nudging Hiei's shoulder. "Got cold feet?"

"NO!" Hiei hissed "A retard like you wouldn't understand anyway!"

"What? Love at first sight?" Yusuke submitted.

"No…" Hiei growled. Kurama attempted to calm Hiei, while shooing Yusuke and Kuwabara away.

"Quit teasing Hiei." Though a small smile seemed to unfold upon his lips. Hiei was memorized by Kamiya's inhumanly beauty, which was unbelievably cute.

"Not you too fox." Hiei pushed Kurama away and removed himself from the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiei don't…" the red head stopped. Such persuasion was meaningless, plus Hiei was already gone. Kurama looked off into the back room Kamiya resided in. He very much understood what Hiei was trying to get at – he too sensed something special about the princess.

"K-Kurama?" Kamiya stumbled out from the back room. She was dressed in one of his white dress shirts. It was rather large for her, but it seemed to stop a little above her thighs, revealing much to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's liking. Though Kamiya tugged at the bottom, attempting for it to go down a little further.

"Kamiya, let me find you some pants," Kurama remarked leading her back to the room as Botan barged her way into his home – must she enter like that?

"Oh sorry!" she apologized, her bubbly personality seeping from her words. "Info just in about the Niwaharu Kingdom!" Kamiya whisked around.

"New information?" Kurama continued to push Kamiya to the back room.

"Pants first," he instructed.

"Though it is uncertain if your father is still among the living," Botan concluded, her gaze shifted upon Kurama examining his features.

"Botan…" the red head slightly leaned back, growing suspicious of Botan's actions. "Is there something wrong?" Kamiya shook her head, understanding Botan's motive.

"Your features – the red hair, that gentle look, that smile – strongly resemble my father." A moment of silence enveloped the group.

"Oh, well…" Kurama paused waiting for Botan to leave his personal space. "I do not know what to say…I can just be of most assistance in your time of need Kamiya." Kamiya stared down at the bare floor.

"Arigato." She could remember nothing of that night, only waking up in the midst of a pool of blood.

"Damn…The divinity…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as he placed his hands behind his head. "If he knew so much about the divinity, why didn't he inform Koenma?" Botan shrugged her shoulders.

"That too is unclear." Kurama leaned forward, resting his chin upon his fist.

"And you say the damage was severe, as if as by an extremely powerful being?" Botan nodded as Kamiya looked up. Yes, that was the case. Damage seemed almost irreparable. Kuwabara looked over at the princess, who appeared to be in a daze.

"Kamiya, would you…"

"I know nothing," she interrupted. "Father always kept his work secret, even from me." There was a pause among everyone. If Kamiya, the very daughter of the man who knew the most about the divinity knew nothing, how could much get accomplished?

"Well, I must head off to the spirit world!" Botan exclaimed getting up, "I'll keep everyone updated!"

"Well her stay was long," Yusuke sighed closing the door. He waddled back to his seat. "This is getting confusing."

"May be not," the red head objected, "With a little more information from Botan, I think the mystery behind Kamiya's kingdom as well as the divinity will be very transparent." Kamiya sighed. Even as part of the Niwaharu clan she was rendered useless. And her father was still missing. Slightly alarmed by his own thought, Kuwabara looked over at the dazed princess.

"Kamiya?" she glanced up for a second. "Do you remember what happened that day?" he asked.

"The memories are very foggy," she answered. "I know there was screaming." Kamiya closed her eyes, recapturing the event in her mind. "Father was continuous calling my name, but his voice seemed soft as if it was barely reaching me." She paused for a second rethinking everything. "There was a flash of light, then blood markings on the wall. I could still hear my father's voice, but it was growing fainter and fainter as if…"

Kamiya stopped as she felt a sudden pain course through her body crushing her lungs. She clenched herself tightly to cope with the pain.

"KAMIYA!" Kurama quickly rushed to the maiden with Yusuke and Kuwabara lingering behind. Kamiya winced, holding her head. Aside from the muffled words of the boys, she could hear a voice. A very faint, but familiar voice.

"_I want to be…to be awakened"_

**Three Days Later**

Kamiya jolted up from her covers holding the sheets tightly to her chest. Heavy rain fell upon the window as lightning cracked upon the streets. A loud burst of thunder sent Kamiya scrambling for the sheets. She peered from underneath her covers, and quickly rose to close the curtains. Another cry of thunder sent Kamiya to her knees. Alarmed, she rose slowly to her feet.

"Kurama!" she wailed leaving the room. Though only the bray of the clouds was left to answer her. "Kurama?" She tried again rushing down the stairs. However, she was only met by Hiei, who was settled in the kitchen, somewhat amused by a frozen treat. Hiei only glanced at the princess, then returned to his snack. "Hiei…" she began, herself bewildered by her fear. "What happened and where is everyone?" Hiei failed to make eye contact with the maiden remembering that weakness that swelled inside him.

"Out," he managed through his full mouth. Kamiya took a seat next to the fire demon, another crack of thunder startling her. Hiei noticed the surprise of the princess as she frantically tensed trying to calm herself. "You've been sleep for three days," Hiei stated looking over at Kamiya.

"THREE DAYS!W-how!?" she exclaimed returning that declared look if Hiei's face. He quickly looked back at his frozen dessert, once again avoiding a close encounter.

"Those deceitful eyes," he thought. Kamiya too looked away.

"I just remember talking to you guys," she spoke aloud. Pauses clearly showed her uncertainty. "Something about the divinity – Oh!" Hiei glanced at Kamiya as she maneuvered herself to the refrigerator. "I'm hungry," she declared. Hiei sighed, what was taking them so long with Koenma and why was _he_ stuck with babysitting again?

Kamiya bent down peering within the frig for something appealing, while Hiei peered over his shoulder at her. She was only clad in Kurama's white dress shirt that settled just below her thighs. Hiei watched as Kamiya's black underwear were revealed --perv much? -- A strike of thunder caused Kamiya to plunder to the floor, Hiei resumed back to his ice-cream, his face feeling quite warm. That weakness inside him was showing again. The light in the kitchen flickered as more lightning and thunder made themselves known. Kamiya quickly grabbed Hiei's hands as the lights dimmed out. Hiei mumbled curse words to himself as he attempted to separate – more like pry – Kamiya's hands from his. However, this only resulted with the princess whimpering helplessly. Hiei finally gave in, after returning the ice-cream to the freezer he led Kamiya from the kitchen.

"Wait. I don't want to stay in my room by myself," Kamiya objected. Hiei's shoulders slumped.

"Fine," he breathed leading her into the living room. The two sat upon the carpeted floor, though Kamiya was promptly seated sideways upon Hiei's lap, grasping tightly to his neck ensuring that he would not leave her. Hiei struggled for air as Kamiya's arms tightened around his neck.

"Hiei don't let me go," she cried as the storm quieted for only a second.

As a child Kamiya had developed the fear of thunderstorms. Then, she would curl up into her father's safe arms and take refuge there until the storm passed. Here, Kamiya sought that same security in Hiei.

Moments passed as Hiei stared off into the darkness of Kurama's house thinking of how to remove the maiden from his lap. Hiei slightly nudged Kamiya's head that rested upon his chest – she didn't respond. Figuring that the princess was sleep he attempted to pry her off.

"Hiei!" Kamiya exclaimed pulling him close again. "You said you wouldn't leave me." Hiei looked away from Kamiya's wet hazel eyes. They were the only thing really visible in the darkness – those bewitching orbs that caused much uneasiness inside him. Hiei repositioned himself upon the carpet again with no words. The princess smiled. "Arigato," she whispered in his ear closing her eyes. "Thank you, Hiei." She planted a kiss upon the corner of his lips slightly startling Hiei. Hiei looked back at the closed eyes of the princess. He questioned himself as his stomach made several somersaults. Her lips so soft, so warm. He berated himself.

"Stupid ningen feelings."

END: Chapter2/

**Author's Note**

Hello this is the second chapter and thank you for reading. ^^ Please review, I seek to improve my writing. Welp, I guess the third chapter will shortly follow if I don't change my mind on how where I'm taking this story. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own those marvelous characters Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, or Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can say that I proudly own Kamiya. Also the character Kamiya is in no way related to Dr. Kamiya from season 3 of the YYH series. I would also like to note that I have seen all seasons of YYH, and yes I know that Yusuke is a demon; however this takes place before such is discovered. I apologize if there was a misunderstanding.**

**Chapter 3**

Worry struck Kurama as he glanced at a gloomy princess. She stared out the window a blank expression wrapped on her face as she held a cup of tea to her lips.

"Kamiya…" Kurama gently stroked her hair, "Are you alright?" The maiden looked up into Kurama's emerald orbs, a sad look reflected in her eyes.

"I have not felt the warmth of the sun upon my own skin for about a week now…" her voice trailed off as her eyes returned fixated to the scene outdoors. Ah! Why didn't it occur to him sooner? Kamiya-sama felt like an imprisoned bird. With much conflicting and unsettling emotions about her missing father and the destruction of her kingdom, Kurama's main priority was keeping the princess safe but now all he felt was pity. What was really being accomplished by keeping Kamiya basically held prisoner?

"Very well," Kurama touched Kamiya's hand. "We shall go out today." Excitement instantly lit up into her eyes. Kamiya tightly gripped his hand.

"I shall get dressed then!" a heavenly smile adorned her lips and she removed herself from the table then the kitchen. As Kamiya's figure dissolved into the back room, the fox noticed Hiei slowly making his escape –where could he be heading off to?

Kurama quickly pulled Hiei by the nape of his neck.

"And where are you going?" he questioned, hesitating to release him. A grunt escaped the fire demon. Two days had progressed since _that night_, or so what Hiei referred to it as. He didn't want to remember that lovely gaze that focused on him, or the warm sensation of her soft delicate lips. That was his second time being seduced by the maiden. But why? Hiei berated himself and shoved Kurama away.

"Your question insults your intelligence fox," he growled disappearing out an open window. Such a dramatic exit; can't he just use a door?

…

Kurama took Kamiya by the hand..such warm, soft, and delicate skin. He looked down at the princess, glee smitten on her face. She was so excited to finally explore the human world, but what secrets was this innocent face hiding?

"Hiei-san isn't coming..?" Kamiya peered up at Kurama batting away the strands of hair that fell upon her face. Kurama smiled as he realized a mingled expression envelope her face; his silence had clearly answered her question.

"Hiei is a very interesting creature, isn't he?" he questioned playfully touching Kamiya on the nose. A small giggle escaped her as she covering her face blushing.

"Haiiiii~"

"This is actually his first time not accompanying me into town," Kamyia was slightly alarmed.

"Is it because of me?" A sigh escaped him, Kurama simply shook his head.

"He's well…just a little shy around women." Kamiya smiled. Maybe, just maybe that's why he hesitated at being so close. Another giggled escaped the maiden.

"Then he must be your complete opposite," she smiled. Kurama chuckled.

"Why I guess he is."

A little further into the crowded streets, Kamiya tugged on Kurama's sleeve. "…Kurama," she sniffed the air, "what is that pleasant aroma?" Kurama too had caught the intoxicating scent of a nearby bakery. In fact he had been to this small shop several times but seeing that precious face displaced by the princess he hesitated to answer her immediately.

"It's this bakery Kamiya-sama," he smiled pointing off to the right. "Do you want – "

"I haven't smelt anything this good since father brought home a human," she was no longer listening to Kurama. Her eyes closed and her nose still lifted to the air, Kurama could only chuckle.

"Now Kamiya you shouldn't say things in public," he laughed slightly nervous pulling her across the street. "Let's take a look inside."

…

The two sat in the corner of the small family run bakery. Kamiya, of course, had a window seat. A nostalgia feeling compelled her. She pondered why she wanted to go exploring in the human when she was just going to sit down and sip tea while staring out another window. Nothing has changed at all. She was still that same aloof girl that chose to observe the outside world from an indoor perspective. But being her father's only child she was smothered into such thinking.

"Miss," Kamiya's thoughts were interrupted as she met eyes with the young boy who worked the store with his parents approached the table.

"Another pastry, more tea?" he offered. She smiled and nodded. Kurama glanced over at the princess. She was quiet again. Back to how she was a few hours ago, and here he was trying to make her feel better. Though Kurama felt slightly uneasy, not only was there an eerie cloud over Kamiya but another eerie atmosphere lurking nearby.

"Kamiya-sama," he stroked a strand of her hair and then cupped her chin. "What is wrong?" Her eyes blinked returning an empty expression to Kurama.

"Nothing." There she was again – hiding her true feelings.

"Lies." He sat closer to Kamiya, his arm now draped around her small waist. "Must I pry everything from you?" His face neared hers. Kurama remembered their very first encounter. Kamiya was smitten from awe by a face that much resembled her fathers.

"O-oto-san…" she was almost whimpering. Kurama planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, I know…" he placed his hand on top of hers, "I know you miss your father. But why hold in all your pain? Kamiya-sama you may talk to me."

She peered up into the fox's eyes, her own soggy with fresh tears. "You do not understand the pain and responsibility that rests upon my shoulders."

"I am aware of it, yes, but no, you are right I don't understand; but here," Kurama stood. "The sun is setting, let's walk and talk. But rest assured no need to carry such a burden alone. Yusuke and Kuwabara are back in the spirit world receiving word from Koenma about your kingdom."

Sniffing back tears, Kamiya stood and took his hand. What good will those humans do?

Escaping outside the small bakery, Kurama and the princess collided into a large crowd; that same eerie feeling returned. The fox looked off into the distance, his eyes dazed as an almost disappointed look loomed over his face.

"Kurama?" she tugged at his sleeve again. Instantly, Kurama returned to his senses.

"Kamiya stay close," he gave an eye smile trying not to frighten the princess so suddenly; but something was close by.

END: Chapter3/

**Author's Note**

**Hello! As you can see it took about 2 years to add another chapter. Please forgive me. Life got crazy but when I had some down time I sought to add (and hopefully finish!) this and my PoT fanfic. Enjoy and as always I am open to you criticism, so please leave reviews. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own those marvelous characters Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, or Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can say that I proudly own Kamiya. Also the character Kamiya is in no way related to Dr. Kamiya from season 3 of the YYH series. I would also like to note that I have seen all seasons of YYH, and yes I know that Yusuke is a demon; however this takes place before such is discovered. I apologize if there was a misunderstanding.**

**Chapter 4**

A sudden pain stabbed Kamiya in the chest. Wincing, she gripped her heart as her knees buckled. No blood, no wound, however this pain was familiar, but why was it striking now?

"Kamiya!" Kurama called out to the maiden tightening his grasp though a heavy weight struck him in the shoulder. An attack – in broad daylight and in the midst of so many humans? A dead figure caused the crowd to run, push, and collide in panic. Just what he needed, a mass of extremely panicked humans. "Kamiya, can you hear me?" He called once again to the barely conscious female.

"Neh..?" she moaned wincing in pain. "I'm alright." Her small voice convinced the fox otherwise. Kurama returned the maiden to the small bakery – the owners and their son now nowhere to be found. "Sit tight Kamiya-sama," the fox instructed pulling a rose from his hair, "I will return shortly."

Leaving the princess in such a weak state lingered in Kurama's conscious. But what was he to do? Run? And lead these mysterious enemies back to his home? In his current position, hiding the princess and fighting off this unknown enemy was in his best interest – but he could only hope that Hiei had really stuck around.

The fox demon stood brushing off his barely battered clothes. He needed this demon alive. With the right words, he could get any low class demon to talk.

"Why are you here?" Kurama questioned. He knew this demon was stalling, but his cool calculating demeanor was not lost. A smirk adorned the demon's face revealing his sharp teeth. A sinister chuckle escaped the demon.

"That girl is a real eye catcher," he licked his dry flaky lips. Kurama's brow frowned in disgust. What did he want with the princess?

Still limp, Kamiya slumped in a chair. Her whole body felt cold and heavy. It was happening again. It was all the same. The shortness of breath, the head pounding, that burning sensation in her chest; it was all the same as the first day she arrived in the human world. But why now? What was triggering these sensations?

"Am…am I dying?" She moaned slowly opening her eyes. "F-father…?" Was she delirious? Standing before her was the figure of her father – tall and slender, that luscious red hair and those piercing gray eyes.

"No," the figure smirked grapping the helpless maiden by her neck. "I took this form after killing the _great _ruler of the Niwaharu realm." Sarcasm lingered on the word 'great' angering Kamiya, though her anger was overpowered by her weak state and devastation. _Eh?_ She was now blinking back tears. Her father was dead. All those days she spent wondering; just sitting in the human world waiting and all this time he was gone. This couldn't be happening; trusting humans, living carelessly. Why didn't she just pursue the answers to her own questions? The mysterious man's grip tightened around Kamiya's neck. Was it really going to end this way? Dying by the same hands that killed her father? At this rate that seemed to be the answer. Kamiya could feel the shortness of breath. _This….is…it._

…

"Snap out of it," Hiei slapped the maiden's face. She winced in pain as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked – her eyes in a blurry haze. A groan escaped, she was finally coming through.

"W-what happened?" Kamiya's eyes now darted around in a panic. There was blood. Her body felt heavy and her hands felt warm, coated in a thick dark red liquid. "Hiei!?" Kamiya's eyes widened as she lifted her hands to her face. But where did all this blood come from? Was she injured? That man…what happened to him? "H-hiei?" Kamiya began again, "there…there was a man…a demon…" She was still in a panic. Her hands shook in terror. Hiei's eyes narrowed – he was berating himself again. This maiden was causing him so many conflicting feelings.

"He is dead," Hiei placed his hand on the back of Kamiya's head and pulled her close, though he avoided eye contact. _These stupid ningen feelings will not return. _The maiden was now sniffling back tears.

"That man…that man," she sat up straight looking Hiei in the eye, "He killed my father!" Her hazel eyes narrowed reflecting a focus look that shone past her wet orbs. Hiei could feel something swelling up inside as he returned Kamiya's determined stare. That strong force that lured him in during their first encounter had reappeared. But this maiden was still a mystery. A bewitching force and aura surrounded. If he sensed it – he was quite sure Kurama had as well. But one thought remained. Did she not remember? He watched with his own eyes as Kamiya had cut down her attacker. The atmosphere surrounding the maiden had quickly changed. Her eyes glowed red and several markings appeared upon her skin. But now she was just that beautiful porcelain doll. What was that?

END: Chapter4/

**Author's Note**

**Yes I am still chugging along with this fanfic. In fact I plan on finishing it before the summer is over. Hopefully I can do that. As always I am open to your suggestions and criticism. Please share with your friends and write a review!**


End file.
